Lost In The Crowd
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Rachel has had BAD experiences with men, most of all her Exhusband...Can Evolutions Animal help ease her pain? [Dave Bautista & OC, Evolutions and Tons of others]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Rachel Bello was sitting in the massage therapy room of the United Center in Chicago Illinois...looking over her list of clients for the evening...

When a voice said, "Rach...Hey Rachel." Brought her out of her thoughts...Rachel looked over at Lexi and said, "Something I can help you with Madame?"

Lexi smiled and said, "Yea...throw that towel to me." She grabbed the towel and threw it to her as she dried her hands off and said, "Okay big man...you're finished."

Glenn Jacobs better known as Kane stood to his full 6'10" height and rolled his shoulders and said, "Thanks Lexi...I feel so much better."

Lexi smiled and said, "Good...Now go rain some terror on the boys in the ring."

Glenn smiled leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly and said, "I'll see you later tonight Mrs. Jacobs."

Lexi smiled and said, "Anything you want Mr. Jacobs."

Rachel watched as Glenn walked out and laughed at Lexi and said, "So that's what it's like being in love and marrying the man you can't seem to get enough of."

Lexi smiled and said, "I never thought I would meet and marry a man I worked with...but we've been married for a year now...and it's so great to be on the road with him."

Rachel smiled watching as Lexi talked about her and Glenn...She knew she loved him more then anything in her life...They dated for a whole 4 months before Glenn said forget it and drug her off to get married...Glenn always said he was going to marry her...he just never specified it being 4 months after they got together.

Rachel Bello...25...5'10" and 125lbs...Long waist length bright Auburn red hair...with bright blue eyes...She is a massage therapist for the WWE...or World Wrestling Entertainment. Formerly know as the WWF.

Rachel always felt herself getting angry...she was married once before and the marriage just didn't last because of her job with the WWE...he ended up cheating on her so many times she lost count after 36...

Rachel was so stupid cause every time he'd come back to her and tell her it wouldn't happen again...but then she would find out how ever many women he slept with the last time doubled the next time...and every time after that.

She got her heart broken so many times during those 2 years of being married...She honestly thought 'I'm broken now.'. She'd dated a few times...but nothing serious enough to say she was in love or to even feel it.

Lexi said, "Okay woman, what are you thinking?" She said, "How I wish I had your life...Not your man...just your life." Lexi said, "You was thinking about Brian again weren't you...Girl I thought you was so over that."

Rachel said, "It was so yesterday...but it still hurts ya know...I tried so hard to keep my marriage together...but it was virtually impossible...I knew I shouldn't have gotten married at 18...but something made me want to prove to every one that I could do it...Get the whole marriage thing to work at such a young age."

Lexi said, "Of course...you had pressure from his parents and yours to be the perfect couple in the family...but it turned out to be his non perfect self who couldn't stop dating...even after you guys married."

Rachel leaned against the counter and rubbed her temples and said, "I need a drink...you know something alcoholic with a cute little umbrella in it." Lexi laughed and said, "You and me both." She said, "Stop...you've got the perfect husband and marriage."

She said, "I know that...but look my hand is cramping...my husband is a big man...massaging him is like trying to mold already dried concrete." Rachel looked at Lexi and they both started laughing so hard they ended up sitting on the floor with tears sliding down their cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few minutes of them sitting on the floor practically peeing their pants...and a voice said, "Hello...Rori are you in here?"

Rachel heard her nick name and stood up whipping her cheeks and came face to face with Paul Levesque (Triple H), Randy Orton, Ric Flair from the group Evolution...Paul walked over and said, "Rach, are you ok?" She leaned against Paul and said, "Oh I'm fine...I just haven't laughed that hard in months."

Paul said, "Oh God you're laughing...I thought you was crying..." Rachel said, "I'm sorry...I didn't meant to worry you...Lexi was talking about molding concrete and massaging Glenn's back and I just couldn't help but laugh."

Paul quirked an eye brow at the beauty standing in front of him and said, "You'll have to explain that to me some time...but onto bigger news...you know how the writers gave us 3 people to start this Evolution group...well today we were given another one."

Rachel grabbed his arm and said, "REALLY? That is so great...Who did they give you?" Paul said, "David Bautista, remember that big guy from Smackdown...he moved over to Raw...and they are doing the script for him to come with us tonight." She smiled and said, "That's really good...the group would be better with 4 cocky guys rather then 3." Ric said, "Hey Dave c'mon in here and meet the massage therapists."

In walked this massively huge man...Rachel thought she was going to pass out right at that moment. Paul said, "Dave man...this is Rori...Damn it I mean Rachel...Rori this is Dave Bautista." She leaned over and shook his hand as a smile broke out across his face and she totally melted.

Rachel said, "Which to you prefer Dave or David?" Dave smiled and said, "Which ever you feel comfortable...What's with Rori?"

She smiled and said, "Oh...Most of my family is Scottish...and someone found a book that had Females names of Celtic Scotland...and since Rachel is the name of a Scottish saint...the name under it was Rori, which meant famous or brilliance...they figured that since I worked at WWE with my magical fingers I was famous...so Rori just kind of stuck."

Dave smirked and said, "So what does Dave mean in Celtic Scotland?" She smiled and said, "Daigh, Dehv, or Dave mean Flame or Fire."

Dave smiled and said, "Interesting...Do you have a preference?" Rachel said, "Nope...I answer to anything nowadays." Paul said, "I call her Princess...cause I said she was out massage princess...every one from Evolution comes to her for their post match warm ups." She rolled her eyes and said, "You don't count...I've known you longer then I care to admit."

Paul stuck his bottom lip out and looked like he was going to pout...She stood on her tip toes and kissed the end of his nose. Rachel suddenly found herself wrapped in Paul's arms as it squeezed a little...

She couldn't help but laugh and said, "Okay...okay...UNCLE." Paul plopped her on her feet...and she leaned against him and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel said, "You want me to give David the once over?" Paul said, "Yes please." She smiled and said, "Okay...As demeaning as this would sound coming from a man...David...Lose the shirt."

Dave chuckled as he started untucking his black skin tight form fitting long sleeves shirt from his very nice black dress pants...and carefully pulled it over his head and laid it across the massage table.

Rachel nearly fell over...he was nothing but neck to waist muscles...

Paul watched as the tiny red head pulled her glasses off and put them on the top of her head. And watched as she walked over...and started looking up and down Dave...Chewing her bottom lip which mean she worried about something on him...

Paul had gone through the same check over when she started working for the company 7 years ago...a smaller version of her at 18 entered the room and told him to get rid of the shirt and drop his pants.

Paul laughed inwardly remembering it like it was yesterday...they'd been best friends since that day...and shared nothing but laughs over the last 7 years.

Dave stood there bare chested as the beautiful red head circled him...looking closely at his tattoos...started with the dragon on his upper right bi-cept...then down to sun burst tattoo around his navel, plus his navel piercing...then around to the tattoo on his upper left bi-cept...then around to the huge dragon that spanned his huge broad back.

Dave thought he was going to die young when the young lady touched his upper left bi-cept, where his tattoo was and said, "Heavenly messenger...Nice." Dave said, "How'd you know?"

She smiled and said, "I have my ways of knowing things." Dave chuckled as she continued to touch her soft finger tips all over his body...Touching his muscles...the one thing that got to him the most was when she traced the outline of one of his veins that was sticking out in his arms. He almost lost it.

Rachel walked over and took out my laptop and started punching in some figures and what not. She said, "Weight?" Dave said, "318 lbs." She said, "Impressive, Height?" He said, "6'5"."

Rachel continued to type and finally hit return...she walked over and got into the cabinet...and pulled out 3 bottles. She walked back over and said, "You're body is very impressive...Look." Rachel turned her laptop around and it had his complete stats, all the way down to the measurements of his thighs and bi-cepts.

Rachel said, "Now...I don't like the way your veins are sticking out...because they look pretty weak to me...So I've got Vitamin C6 and D16...they will help strengthen your veins, muscles and tendons and Vitamin A9 for the rest of your body. Each pill has 1000 milligrams in it...I want you to take 2 of each ever day...one in the morning and one before bed..." Dave nodded.

She handed the bottles to him and continued, "I want you in my office one hour before your matches...I'll get your muscles and body warmed up the way it's supposed to be...30 minutes before you come see me...I want you to take a 20 minute as hot as you can stand it shower...to relax yourself...and after your matches...any aches and pains you feel...you come to me immediately...but if you don't feel anything...the it's an ice cold shower for 30 minutes...I don't care if it's 250 degrees below zero outside."

Dave said, "So you really know what your doing, don't ya?" She smiled and said, "Of course."

The guys said their thank yous and took off out the door...Rachel couldn't help but wish Dave wasn't leaving...but she'd have a chance to talk with him sooner then she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rachel was cleaning up the room and getting everything packed away for when they hit the road the next night and noticed something black laying on the counter...she picked it up and the smell of the cologne hit her...and I nearly fell over...It was David's shirt...he'd forgotten it.

Rachel locked up the office and walked down to the Evolution dressing room...She knocked on the guy's dressing room and Paul opened the door and said, "What's up Rori?" She smiled and said, "I think someone might be missing a shirt." As she held it up.

Paul laughed and said, "Hey Dave...Are you missing something?" Dave walks over to the door shirtless and she thought She was going to die...and Rachel smiled and said, "I found something on my counter...You wouldn't happen to know who the owner is by any chance would ya?"

Dave smiled and said, "I was wondering where it was...Thanks for bringing it back." She said, "Lose your shirts often do you?"

Dave smiled and said, "Not nearly as much as I wish I could." As he pulled it on and re-tucked it back into his pants.

Rachel backed up a little and said, "I'll see you guys in a couple of days at the house show."

She started to walk down the hall and Dave said, "Hey Rori...Would you like to go get a bite to eat?"

She smiled and said, "Sure..."

Dave walked back in and grabbed his rental car keys and said bye to the guys...and walked out to join her in the hallway...he said, "Do you have a car here?" She smiled and said, "No I caught a ride with Glenn and Lexi."

Dave put his hand on the small of her back and guided her down the hallway...His touch was just enough to make her ache for him...

They walked out the back door and Glenn and Lexi were waiting for her...She smiled and said, "I've got a ride you guys." Lexi saw Dave and giggled and said, "No problem Rach. I'll see you in a couple of days."

They hugged and Rachel said, "Take care of her Glenn...or it's your ass."

Glenn dropped a kiss on Rachel's head and said, "Yes ma'am." And looked at Dave and said, "Same goes for you when you've got her with you."

Dave nodded fully understanding what Glenn said.

They walked over to a blue SUV and Dave opened the door for her...and took her hand and helped her in. And then they left.

We decided to just go back to the hotel and eat dinner there so we weren't in any rush to leave...We talked a lot over dinner...I decided to not mention Brian yet...I didn't want to scare him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After they got done eating...they were walking around a little and Dave said, "I heard this place has an amazing garden...Care to go look at it?" Rachel smiled and said, "Sure." They walked out the door and it as beautiful.

She said, "Wow...I didn't know something this gorgeous existed...This is so great." Dave said, "Something this gorgeous does exist...haven't you looked in the mirror lately?"

She giggled and said, "You're some charmer Mr. Bautista. Especially since I must look like a nightmare after working all night."

Dave said, "No I'm serious...A woman who uses her hands to work...that's a great thing...besides even if you was all grungy I'm sure you'd still look gorgeous in a garbage bag."

Rachel said, "Well stick around; I have been known to wear plastic when we go to clubs...so you ain't seen nothing yet."

For some reason the moment was just right and they were standing in front of a huge fountain that would illuminate different colors as the water ran all over...and they stopped in front of it and Rachel said, "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

Dave turned towards her and said, "I can think of a few things." She looked up at Dave and the mood was just right apparently.

Dave moved a piece of her hair out of her face and he slowly leaned over and touched her lips softly with his...She totally melted into his touch, his lips, and as his hands made their way around her waist...She melted into his arms.

Dave's tongue slowly slid into her mouth. Her tongue brushed up against his tongue and she felt something and suddenly jumped away with her hand over her mouth.

Rachel said, "What the hell was that?"

Dave by now was rolling with laughter...Dave calmed down and said, "I think you figured out I have a tongue stud." She said, "You're tongue is pierced?" Dave smiled and said, "Yes." She made a face and Dave started laughing again...

Rachel smacked his arm and said, "Don't laugh...I was sheltered as a kid...I never kissed any one with a pierced tongue before...Lemme see."

Dave laughed some more and then stuck his tongue out. Dave watched as Rachel stared at his tongue...and then watched as she touched it with her index finger and was biting her lip.

Rachel said, "Okay...put it away."

Dave smiled and said, "You okay now?" She giggled and said, "Yes. I'm fine."

Dave could stand there and listen to her laugh all night...he could listen to her laugh for the rest of his life...Dave leaned over and took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him.

Rachel looked up at Dave and smiled...Dave said, "I was really enjoying that kiss...anyway we can try that again?" She laughed and said, "Sure...now that I know a foreign object other then your tongue is going to be in my mouth."

Dave pulled her over and captured her lips with his...this time when his tongue slid into her mouth...She didn't freak out...but she did get aroused...There was something about that little titanium bar through Dave's tongue that totally turned her on.

When they pulled away...they just stared at each other. Dave walked her back to her room and they said their goodnights...Rachel went to bed that night with him on her mind...and of course that TONGUE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days later they were at the house shows and her, Lexi and Glenn were sitting in the massage room...Lexi was already working her magic over Glenn's huge body and all he could do was lay there moaning and writhing under her small hands.

Good thing they were married cause some of the noises coming from the room didn't sound like someone getting a massage it was more like someone getting a wash and wax job.

Dave walked into the massage room with nothing but a towel on...Her mouth started watering. Rachel thought she was going to cream...but contained herself. All she could see were the mountains and mountains of muscles this man had all over his body.

The only thing that would make it better would be for Lexi and Glenn not to be in the room and her stripping her clothes off within a matter of seconds, jumping over the massage table and throwing herself at Dave.

Dave walked over and kissed her cheek.

Dave watched as she got shy and turned bright red. He thought she was cute when she blushed. Dave couldn't help but laugh at her. She swatted his arm and said, "Lose the towel and get on the table." He dropped the towel and was standing in his wrestling trunks as he got on the table still laughing at the blush in her cheeks.

Rachel watched as he laid on his stomach on the table. She started working out his muscles getting them warmed up and ready for his match. After She finished he sat and stretched a little and said, "You feel like dinner after the show?" Rachel smirked and nodded saying, "Yea...I'd like that."

Dave went over to Rachel and pulled her soft body close to his well chiseled body and rubbed her back a little. He watched as she blushed again...Dave nuzzled Rachel's neck and then softly kissed her ear and said, "I love it when you blush like that...it's so cute." Dave laughed as she turned 15 shades of red.

Rachel could feel the flame in her cheeks as Dave said that to her...Dave said, "My match is next...I'll see you in a few." He got to the door when Rachel said, "David."

He stopped and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before she walked over and stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly and said, "Good luck."

Dave smiled and said, "You are my luck."

Oh Yea...Feeling the cheeks flame again.

Dave laughed and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About three months after Dave and Rachel had been doing some serious dating, he was taken away from her...now don't get all dramatic on her...he injured his triceps muscle in his right arm. He was taken down to Alabama to see Dr. Andrews for surgery. He was the same doctor who'd helped Paul those months ago when he tore his quad. Then David was given rehab and rest at his place in Washington D.C.

About the time Dave had been out for his injury leave for a month already...Rachel ran into someone in the hallway and was knocked down. She shook her head to loosen the cob webs and a gruff voice said, "Watch where you're going!" She looked up and it was THE Mark Callaway...the Undertaker...All those years watching wrestling, he'd been her favorite and he just ran her over like a steam roller and growled at her like a damn dog.

Rachel stomped her foot on the ground as she stood up and to his retreating for said, "Oh no, that's fine...I'm alright...incase you were wondering fatty, the woman you out weight by 200 pounds that you just knocked over is going to live."

She huffed and continued down the hallway to her therapy office. When she got there a 6 foot tall tree...or woman was standing outside of her office...she walked up and unlocked the door and said, "Is there something I can do for you?" She smiled softly and said, "Yea...I'm new to the company and my dad's friend suggested I come to you about my knee."

Rachel smiled and thanked God for giving her someone to take her mind off the schmuck who knocked her over in the hallway. She grabbed a file folder for new patients and had her sit on the exam table and said, "Name honey?"

She smiled sweetly and said, "Kitty Callaway." Rachel said, "Kitty...as in meow-meow, kitty?" Kitty smiled and said, "My real name is Katherine Marie Callaway, but my dad calls me Kitty...he has ever since I was little...hell he still does now and I'm nearly 22." Rachel said, "Callaway...that wouldn't be any relation to Mark Callaway would it?" Kitty smiled a big award winning smile and said, "Yea, that's my pop."

Rachel softly banged her forehead into the clipboard I was holding and Kitty said, "Ms. Bello are you alright?" She said, "Yea, it just seems that lately, God's been playing a joke on my life...please call me Rachel."

Rachel started giving Kitty the once over and examined her knee...she gave her some instructions and sent her on her way.

Half way through Raw she was craving a Pepsi...She walked down to the cafeteria area, and shoved her quarters in the machine...when the Pepsi came out she grabbed it and when she turned around she ran into a brick wall...What rotten luck she was having tonight.

Someone grabbed her arm and Rachel look up and double rotten luck...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The gruff voice from earlier said, "Well if it isn't the ditz with the smart mouth...I thought I told you to watch where you were going...do you need glasses lady?"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow and said, "Me? Sir, and I use that term loosely...You ran me over twice...not once, but twice...I'm wearing glasses right now, so obviously the only blind one between the two of us is you."

Mark jerked on her elbow and pulled her to his face and said, "You know you got a smart mouth on you lady?" She said, "Did you know you're breath smells like ass...do you need a tic tac or something? I'm sure I have something in my office." He said, "Do you think you're being funny?"

Rachel said, "No, I was just on the verge of passing out from that foul stench coming from your big mouth...you sure you wouldn't like a certs or stick of gum. I swear to bob I'm not lying to you, I'm really only stating the obvious. I mean you'd have to be totally oblivious to the fact that your breath smells like you recently ate ass for dinner...Is someone in the back missing their butt, cause you chewed it off for them?"

Mark growled in her face and started to say something when She said, "Please save your breath...or rather save my nose from your offending odor...I wouldn't normally waste a perfectly good Pepsi on anyone who had been a dick to me from the start of the day...but since you've shown me nothing but hospitality...I have no alternative then to show you how much of a ragged bitch I can truly be."

Mark wasn't watching as the red head shook up the can of Pepsi, popped the top and sprayed it in his face...she kicked him in the knee and said, "Don't ever touch me again."

Then like a flash Rachel took off down the hallway before he had a chance to come after her. Except she was very unaware of how fast and quiet a man his size could move and be. Before she knew what was happening, he'd grabbed her elbows and shoved her against the wall slamming her back hard.

His hair and shirt were soaked in Pepsi...if he was someone Rachel was attracted to, she'd have been a little more inclined to offer him a tongue bath considering she wasted her Pepsi on him and could now smell it on him. Mark started to say or do something, so Rachel closed her eyes tight...when a familiar voice said, "Mark I don't think you wanna do whatever you planning on doing."

Rachel opened her eyes and breathed a sighed of relief at the sight of Dave. Mark said, "And why not...last time I checked you were on the injured list...what are you gonna do gimp?"

Dave said, "If you don't think I can't do something to you, if you hurt my girlfriend, then you're dead wrong. Let her go." Dave was calm, but Rachel watched his eyes and they were so intense...she was scared for Mark.

Dave growled and yelled, "I SAID LET HER GO!" Rachel wiggled out of Mark's grip and went to Dave...He wrapped his good arm (left arm) around her waist and said, "He didn't hurt you did he?" She shock her head no and hugged him tight around his neck. Dave said, "You ok?" She nodded and he said, "Go ahead and go to your office; I'll be right behind you."

Rachel started towards her office and she couldn't hear what was being said, but chances are it wasn't good. Dave walked in the office a few minutes later, and she couldn't help but hug him again.

Rachel said, "What are you doing here?"

Dave said, "What I can't come see my woman?"

She smiled and said, "Yea, but you're supposed to be at therapy...Look, I know it's gonna be hard for us to see each other until you get back to 100...so I'm gonna come see you as much as I can when I have down time. As long as you don't kill anyone."

David laughed and said, "Nah, only if you want me to."

She laughed and said, "That could be interesting."

Dave said, "C'mon...Let's go to dinner, Lexi said she'd cover for you, so I could take you out...I have a flight at noon tomorrow...so let's go have a little fun." Rachel softly touched his right arm and said, "But not too much."

They walked out ready to have a little alone time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A couple of weeks later, Rachel flew down to Alabama, and found the hotel David was staying at...she knew what room number he was so she just went up and knocked on the door. The door opened and Dave was wearing jeans, a skin tight t-shirt, a zip up hooded jacket and a baseball cap on backwards.

Dave smirked and Rachel grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer and said, "Mr. Bautista, a little word of advice." He said, "And that would be?" she smiled and said, "Never leave your hotel room looking like this." David smiled and said, "Why not?"

Rachel leaned up and kissed his lips softly and said, "Because you look so sexy right now, some girl could come along and whoosh kidnap you right out...and I'd be lost forever without you."

David wrapped his good arm around her waist and lifted her in the air and walked into the hotel room and closed the door. Rachel couldn't help but laugh. David said, "So what would you like to do now that I've got you here?"

Rachel said, "Well...I got online and looked around a little at this town...did you know they have a music in the park every week and it just happens to be tomorrow night. Feel up for a drive and then a little music on a picnic blanket in a beautiful park with a fountain and music?"

Dave smiled and said, "What ever you want, I'm just glad to be spending the time with you."

Rachel touched his cheek and said, "Oh, good answer." Dave kissed her lips softly and said, "Feel like relaxing and watching a couple of movies." She said, "As long as they are good movies."

Dave steered her into the bedroom. She laid across the bed on her side, and Dave turned the TV on, discarded his jacket and laid behind her, pulling her tight against his body, as his left non-hurt arm was propped under his head, and his right hand from his hurt arm was resting on her hip.

Rachel could hear him smelling her hair, and leaned back against his chest and body. Dave paused the movie and went into the bathroom...when he came back, she was laying on her back staring at the ceiling...Dave slid onto the bed next to her and his hand slid over the waist hem of her jean shorts.

Rachel looked over at him, and he leaned down and captured her lips. She turned over and faced him and he pulled her up closer to him…as she wrapped her arms around his neck…Dave's hand slid back and cupped her bottom and then slid down and grabbed her knee and pulled her left leg up and over his…all the while they were still kissing, touching, tasting, feeling…

Dave's hand slid up the back of her thigh and under her shorts…feeling his warm skin touching her was making her body respond…Rachel felt like her whole body was on fire…She was thoroughly enjoying his ministrations…Dave's lips left hers as he started kissing down her neck…as his hands came up and slowly touched her breasts through her shirt…She pushed Dave over and he slowly guided her hips up and over him…and watched as she slowly sat straddling his pelvis…

Rachel pulled her top off…and Dave just looked at her breasts…She took both of his hands…and placed his hands on her bare breasts…Dave started to slowly rub them and then he slightly pinched her nipples he didn't want to hurt her…She was kissing his neck, when she pulled back and pulled his t-shirt off.

Later–

They sat there in bed and they were just breathing...Rachel was staring into his huge brown orbs...they held her attention cause he looked so focused...and determined. Dave pulled her up a little and let himself slip from her body but didn't want to move her off his lap...

Dave wasn't ready to admit it yet, but the animal was being tamed...he could feel it in his chest...he was falling for the intelligent and beautiful red head that was in his arms. He watched as she leaned up and kissed his lips so softly; he never wanted to let her go...but knew she'd have to leave in a few days to join the tour again.

Dave looked down, and she was asleep against his chest, sitting straddled on his lap...but he liked her there...they were about as close as they could get. Then let himself slip into a blissful rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dave felt a body laying next to him as he woke up the next morning...and oddly enough felt hair across his chest. Dave looked down and Rachel's head was on his arm and her hair was sprawled out across his chest. Her scent was relaxing.

David felt her arm around his body and her hand resting on his stomach...he knew she was stirring when her fingers started moving...she made a fist and popped all her knuckles. David looked over and he could see her eyes were still closed through the forest of hair in front of her face...his free hand pushed her hair out of her face and he leaned his head down and kissed her lips softly.

David watched as her eyes softly opened and as he pulled back she took a breath that she seemed to be holding...and a smile appeared on her lips. Without even thinking of it she moved up and leaned against his chest and kissed him back. His hand went to the back of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Dave reached down and wrapped his arm around her waist and turned over onto his side and took her across his body with her legs draped over his hips. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Rachel pulled away from his kiss, so she could breathe and said, "Maybe we should get up...I think it might be time for a shower." David said, "Good idea."

So they showered together...and laid around being lazy all day...Rachel went with him to his physical therapy...After that She drove them to the park, they walked over and found the perfect stop under a willow tree. Rachel threw out a nice thick blanket and David sat down and Rachel sat between his legs...he wrapped his massive arms around her and was kissing her neck.

David said, "Last night was really nice." Rachel smiled and touched his hands and said, "Yea...It was...It was very beautiful." David said, "You didn't get hurt did you?" Rachel blushed a little at his question and said, "No." David looked around and said, "Why you blushing sweetie?" Rachel said, "No one has ever cared enough to ask me if I got hurt during sex." David said, "Making love." Rachel nodded.

Rachel turned around and as David crossed his legs, she sat straddled on his lap and kissed his lips softly and said, "Thank you." David said, "For what?" She said, "For making last night special to me...It was the first time I made love to someone and was comfortable in my own skin...I have to be honest with you...I was married...once before...But it didn't last...because he couldn't stop sleeping around...and made it out to be my fault because of my job...like he was deprived of sex."

David said, "That's fine and as long as were being honest, I was married also before...And it actually didn't work out for the same reason...only it was her sleeping around and not me...I don't share...and I don't cheat...I have 3 rules I always follow."

Rachel smiled and said, "What are they you big bad aminal?"

David laughed at her misplacement of the letters and said, "I don't go to bed angry. I never lie...and I never cheat...there is no reason for cheating. It's one thing if you stop loving someone and divorce them to love someone else, but to cheat because you think you're being neglected...it's a bullshit excuse."

David saw the tears in Rachel's eyes and said, "What is it?"

Rachel said, "For the longest time blamed myself for Brian cheating on me...and somehow knew if I was a better wife at 18, that he wouldn't be screwing around...It took a lot of months and lot of tears, to realize it wasn't me, it was Brian...We married too young...and he tried to blame my job...And it was him...It was all him...And now I have you...At least I feel like I do...And you make me more confident then I have been in a long time...You make me love life again...And I haven't felt it in a really long time."

David caressed her face and wiped her tears off her cheeks and said, "You've got me...for as long as you want me." David kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Can I keep you forever?" David held onto her tighter.

David felt his heart beating faster...he couldn't believe she just asked him that...seeing her tears, hearing her story...It killed him to watch her have to relive it for 5 minutes...but having her ask if she could keep him forever...he was suddenly aware that the WWE's big bad Bautista, Evolution's Animal was just completely brought to his knees.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, David laid in bed with Rachel...He watched as she slept in his arms. After their outing to the concert in the park, they'd gone to dinner and took in a movie, and then had gone back to the hotel and made love all night long.

Now here he was watching the red head sleep in his arms again...He knew he was going to have to wake her up soon, she had a plane to catch and he was going to take her to the airport...there was no way he was going to let her leave without properly saying good bye to her.

Rachel started to move around a little and noticed she was resting on something fleshy...She opened her eyes and came to be staring at David's nipple. Rachel couldn't help but bust out laughing. David looked down at her and said, "What's so funny?" Rachel smiled and said, "I open my eyes and came face to face with...well this."

David nearly came unglued as he watched her lick his nipple and then blow air on it...and then watched it harden. David turned onto his side and kissed her lips softly; she stopped giggling and melted against his body.

He'd never felt so good in his life, not even when he was married before. Rachel was definitely someone he did not want to continue his life without.

David pulled them from bed and went towards the shower...he helped wash her body from head to toe and then washed her long red hair.

After getting dried off and dressed. Rachel looked over at David as he picked up the rental car keys and slung her bag over his shoulder and said, "C'mon beautiful, you've got a plane to catch."

David watched as Rachel pushed her bottom lip out in a pout and said, "Do I really have to?" David chuckled and said, "Believe me, if I could keep you with me, without Vince sending out a search party I would." Rachel smiled and took his hand as he led her out of the room and down to the rental car.

About 35 minutes later, they were standing in front of the terminal gate at the airport. David had his good arm wrapped around Rachel's waist and had her tight against his body...Rachel leaned up and kissed his lips softly. Rachel said, "I had such a great time...I have to be honest David...I know we've only been together for 4 months...But I have NEVER felt like this with anyone...Not even my ex-husband."

David put his index finger over her lips and said, "Don't say it...not yet...I'm telling you right now, I feel the same for you...but I'm not ready to admit it to everyone just yet...Admitting it to you is easy...it's admitting it to 40 billion other people that scares the hell out of me." Rachel smiled and said, "Rightfully so."

David kissed her one last time and said, "I will see you in a month or so when I'm released to wrestle again." Rachel nodded and said, "Take care big man." Rachel places a soft kiss in the middle of his chest as she slowly pulled herself out of his arms and walked onto the plane and took her seat...but not before making a call.

David watched as her plane left, and went back out to the rental and was on his way back to the hotel when the DJ came on over the radio and said, "Hey everyone, we have a special request, from a lady who just boarded a plane...to a man who she can't stop thinking about...So David Bautista this song is for you from Rachel."

Dave drove off touched by the song Rachel had dedicated to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rachel battled through 2 months of missing David like crazy, cause once he was released to wrestle again, they sent him over to OVW for a month just to get the ring rust off him. He called her as much as he could...and she talked with him so much she knew by the ring of the phone it was David calling her.

Rachel was checking out Mark Jindrak's shoulder...when she noticed he had something on the palm of his left hand and looked down and couldn't help but giggle.

Mark said, "What? I couldn't find paper." Rachel said, "That would be nice except for the handwriting is a little to feminine for you, plus you're left handed and it's on your left hand...that's a nice parlor trick."

Mark blushed a little and said, "Okay So Kat wrote her cell number on my hand." Rachel said, "Does the ever dominant Daddy Callaway know his precious baby girl gave her phone number to a wrestler? For more then the purpose of 'going shopping and whatever'." The last part in a high pitched valley girl voice.

Mark chuckled at Rachel's antics. Mark said, "No her father doesn't know...I'm sure she'll tell him." Rachel said, "Don't you mean you HOPE she tells him...before you actually hook up." Mark laughed and said, "Yea...that too."

Rachel patted Mark's knee and said, "Okay, I see no reason as to why you shouldn't wrestle tonight...the tendons are healed nicely...no more running into the ring posts full speed ahead anymore." Mark jumped off the exam table and said, "Yea, well tell John Cena that." Rachel said, "I will...I'm seeing him in an hour."

Mark waved and left the Massage room...after which Rachel found herself wondering down to catering for a bottle of water. On the way back to the office, she found herself planted on her ass one more time.

Rachel huffed and kicked her legs out in front of her as a animalistic growl came from the back of her throat...as she looked behind her only to see her brick wall was Mark Callaway (Undertaker) AGAIN!

Rachel said, "No Callaway, I'm fine you big bucket of monkey farts...Fuck I swear to GODDDDD!" Rachel stood up and Mark's deep southern accented voice said, "You got something to say to me sweetheart?" Rachel turned around and threw her water on the floor and said, "Yes I do you fuckin 10 lbs of horse shit in a 2 lb bag...If I ever survive one of your run overs...It will only be too fuckin soon."

Mark clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and said, "Is that so? Some day you'll learn to watch that mouth around me...I've been working for this company..."

Before he could finish Rachel cut him off and said, "For nearly 14 years, blah yadda fuckin blah, and you're the big dog in the fuckin yard...well the yard is the ring...this ain't the fuckin ring, so back here I'll say what I want when I want...I'm tired of you fuckin knocking me over and have no fuckin manners to say EXCUSE ME or I'M SORRY!...You know...it's like the fuckin people who drive brand new fuckin cars and don't use turn signals...If you have a new vehicle and it didn't COME with turn signals take the mother fuckin pieces of shit BACK."

Mark was losing his temper fast and Rachel said, "I'm so tired of being knocked over by you on a daily basis it's not even funny...I fuckin swear, I'm gonna send you my orthopedic bill from now on, cause I'm tired of footing it, every time you fuckin knock me over. You know something...People have a breaking point...you just broke mine...Lord I swear to god, If I didn't love this company so much, I'd tell them to fuck the job...You sir are an asshole in every sense of the word...if no one has ever told you that before...WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD! Where every day you get a dose of REALITY!"

Rachel turned on her heels and stormed off to her office.

Slamming the door in the process and just burring her head on the exam table. She was mad, but she wanted to cry, but she wanted to be pissed off...Her mind was going in a circle. If David didn't come back soon, she was going to go insane AND TAKE EVERYONE WITH HER!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Rated R for Violence  


Rachel was sitting in her office trying to relax a little...David was due to join the road any day. She'd been waiting for him for what seemed like forever...He was always calling her and checking on her and making sure she was doing okay without him...

The trainers had decided to keep him at OVW for one extra month, just to make sure the ring rust was completely gone and he was comfortable in the ring again.

I was sitting in the middle of the massage table with my jeans, tank top on with my hair pulled into a pony tail...I was sitting Indian style looking through the latest edition of Cosmo, my sandals were sitting on the floor...

Rachel looked up when her office door slammed against the wall as it was shoved open with such a force, Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Mark Callaway standing in the door way...He was glaring around the room. And Rachel knew he had to of been on a war path, she'd heard him go after some punk kid in catering.

Rachel swallowed hard as Mark said, "What you ain't got anything smart to say to me big mouth?" Rachel said, "No but if you keep being an asshole, I'm sure I could think of something to say to you."

Mark took a step towards the tiny redhead as she chucked her magazine at him and jumped off the exam table like a damn grasshopper. Mark wrapped his big hand in her ponytail and jerked her to a complete stop. Then proceeded to pull her around the room and shoved her back and head first into the cinder block wall of the room.

Rachel grabbed her head when it made a sickening smack against the wall...She could feel herself getting dizzy and nauseas from hearing her own head hit a solid concrete wall like that...Not to mention the pain that was shooting from the back of her head now through out her entire skull.

Mark pinned her against the wall with his forearm across her throat and was breathing heavy while watching as she squinted her eyes...He stood over her and Rachel finally said, "Please let go of me, you're hurting me." Mark yelled, "SHUT UP BITCH!"

Mark looked down and noticed she was barefoot and suddenly got a sick smile on his face as he brought his heavy steel toed boot down across the toes of her right foot and listened as she let out a blood cuddling scream and slid down the wall in massive amounts of pain.

Tears of pain and fear slid down her cheeks as she started moving along the concrete floor of the room, trying to back away as much as possible and get away from Mark. She'd gotten herself pushed and wedge so far underneath the exam table Mark had to get down on his hands and knees and reach into the cubby hole and was trying to grab at her...

Rachel saw his hand slide along the floor looking for any part of her he could grab and pull her out and she took the chance to defend herself as she slammed the heel of her good foot down on the backs of both of marks massive hands...He yelled in pain and called her a fuckin' bitch.

Rachel wasn't sure she could hold out much longer...the pain in the back of her head was getting worse...and the dizziness was getting a lot worse...She knew she was going to pass out soon and wouldn't be able to help herself any more...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

David had been at the arena for about 30 minutes and was sitting in Evolution's dressing room talking to Ric, Randy and Paul...Paul said, "Hey man, have you gone down to see Rachel yet?" David said, "No...I was going to surprise her." Randy said, "She'll be surprised alright...She's been missing you like crazy man."

Ric chimed in with, "Yeah, and at least now you can take care of Callaway, once and for all." David's head snapped around and through clenched teeth he said, "Callaway? What the hell happened?"

Paul said, "Now don't lose your cool big man...Callaway has been messing with her since you've been gone...Making sure to knock her down in the hallways on purpose and she confronted him a month ago and in front of every one told him he was an asshole."

Randy said, "He wasn't exactly thrilled that she embarrassed him like that...but he took it and walked away...This morning he practically screamed the head off of one of the kids who helps set up the ring."

David stood up to his full 6'5" 318 lbs...And rolled his shoulders and clenched and unclenched his fists, as his veins started to slowly emerge from under his skin. David said, "I'm gonna go check on Rachel...I told that lousy mother fucker to stay away from her...I swear I'll kill him."

Randy, Paul and Ric were hot on Dave's heels as they rounded the corner and heard cussing galore coming from the massage therapy room. David looked in and saw Mark on his knees behind the exam table and could only imagine that he was kneeing over Rachel...Mark pulled back his fist and before he could even delivery the punch...

David growled ferociously and ran across the room and jumped over and cleared the exam table as he wrapped his big arms around Mark and took him down to the concrete floor where he purposely smashed Mark's head into the concrete as hard as he could and completely knocked him out.

Paul, Randy and Ric came flying into the room and saw David getting up off Mark's prone body and he turned around and said, "You get this piece of shit out of here..." Paul and Ric grabbed Mark's booted feet and drug him out and into the hallway.

David said, "Rach? Rachel where are you baby?" Rachel could have sworn she heard someone who sounded like David...but couldn't be sure because of the thudding in her ears...and the pain radiating in her toes...and in a weak voice said, "David."

David heard the voice as Randy grabbed the exam table and pulled it away from the wall and David was nearly sick. The back of Rachel's head was bleeding and her big toe was turning purple. David dropped to his knees next to her and caressed her face...She opened her eyes a little and said, "David..."

David could feel his heart hurt and wasn't sure what to do first...Beat the living hell out of Mark Callaway, or pray Rachel would be okay.

David leaned down and said, "It's gonna be okay baby, I promise...Put you're arms around my neck." Rachel slowly moved around and wrapped her arms around his thick muscled neck as he gently scooted his arms under her small framed body and scoped her up off the concrete floor...She snuggled against his body with her head laying on David's shoulder.

David rolled back into a squat and carefully stood up trying not to jar her body and cause her more pain then she needed to be in.

David turned and Paul pulled his rental keys out of his pocket as David said, "You drive, Randy run down and get my bag, well wait for you in the car." Randy nodded and took off as fast as he could, as David carefully got into the rental and had Rachel on his lap.

David could hear Rachel had the sniffles from crying...and was rubbing her side trying to calm her down because he knew the more she cried and got upset the more her head would hurt. Rachel kept her head on Dave's shoulder cause she could some what hear his heart beating...It was going crazy, she knew he was worried about her. Rachel said, "It hurt's...It hurts so badly." David said, "I know baby...I'm sorry, I wasn't there to stop him."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Paul said, "I swear I'm gonna get us there...The traffic is really bad." Paul looked at David in the rear view mirror and David nodded knowing they couldn't get there any faster. David kissed Rachel's forehead. The car was completely silent...Randy looked at Paul and they were now suddenly aware of how serious the relationship between David and Rachel was.

Paul couldn't say he didn't see it coming...He was hoping she'd find someone to love her the way she needed to be loved. He'd been there when she filed for divorce from her husband and knew what kind of toll it took on her. David having been in a shitty marriage before needed someone who was going to take care of his heart as well. Paul saw it coming...And he couldn't have been happier for them.

They finally got to the ER and the Emergency Room doctors and nurses immediately took Rachel from David and forced him into the waiting room. Paul pulled his cell phone out and called Vince McMahon and told him one of his employees had been practically mauled by one of his prize wrestlers, who they were at the hospital with.

When Vince found out it was Rachel who'd been hurt and who had done the mauling, Vince literally came unglued...He found Mark recovering from the smashed head into concrete in his dressing room and walked in screaming, ranting and raving about putting his hands on not only titan tower employees but also WWE employees...then proceeded to suspend Mark for 6 months without pay...then also said if he wanted to keep his job after the 6 months suspension, he had better have some sort of certificate from an anger management class for 6 months of completion.

Vince called Paul and told him what he'd done, Paul relayed the messages and Dave proceeded to pick up an entire section of seats in the waiting room, carry them outside and threw them across the parking lot...He didn't want to hurt anyone, which is why he took his anger outside.

David walked back in apologized and snatched the phone from Paul's hand and demanded an anything goes, unscripted street fight with Mark, either before his suspension started or after it was over. Vince knew that was coming. So Vince said he'd set the whole thing up at the pay pre-view that was coming up at the end of the month, which was in 2 weeks. And then Mark would start his suspension afterwards. Vince figured all that Mark had done to Rachel...he'd need the 6 months to recover from after David Bautista beat him until hell would have him anymore.

Later that night, Rachel moved around the bed a little and David instantly stood by her side. He looked over and saw Ric sleeping on the spare bed in the room and Randy and Paul had two chairs pushed together sleeping. David had been trying to relax his temper in the chair next to Rachel's hospital bed.

David caressed her cheek as she opened her eyes and saw the brown orbs staring back at her with concern. Rachel's hand touched David's cheek...She could see David's eyes get glisteny. Rachel said, "I'm okay big man." David said, "I'm really glad you are, or I'd be in prison right now for murder." Rachel pulled David's face down and kissed his lips softly and said, "My big protector."

David said, "You okay as far as pain?" Rachel smiled softly and said, "I don't feel any so I'm assuming I'm fine." David said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him." Rachel said, "Bite your tongue...You can't protect me all the time...You didn't know when he was going to snap...I'm just glad you stopped him when you did. I'm sorry about your shirt." David looked over and saw the blood from her head from earlier and he said, "I can always get another shirt...I just can't get another you."

Rachel smiled softly and moved around in the bed and said, "C'mon...Get in here with me...I want to hold you." David said, "Isn't that my line?" Rachel shook her head no slowly and said, "Not tonight." David smiled as he carefully got on the bed as Rachel turned into his body and wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed the middle of his chest and rested her head under the crook of his neck...His arm wrapped around her holding her firmly against his body...

He never wanted to stop protecting her...and wouldn't.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few days after the incident with Mark Callaway, Rachel was released from the hospital...Vince had given her 2 weeks off paid injury leave and told her if she wanted to travel with Dave she could. She took that option because she didn't feel like going home.

It was Monday Night and a few hours before Raw was to go on the air...Rachel had on a pair of red cargo capri's, with ankle socks and red sneakers, and a white fitted t-shirt...she'd been leaving her hair down cause when she pulled it up, it would pull on the stitches in the back of her head.

Randy walked out of the bathroom in a navy blue suit with a white shirt. David had his nice black suit on with a crisp red shirt under it and had the first 3 buttons undone. Rachel watched as he slipped his dress shoes on and turned around and noticed she was looking at him while lying across his hotel bed.

David smirked and said, "What?" Rachel smiled as she moved around on the bed and sat on her knees at the foot as David walked over and stood in front of her. Rachel reached up and straightened his collar and then took David's offered hand and stepped off the bed as she walked around behind him and straightened out his jacket...running her small hands along his massive shoulders and down his expansive back.

Rachel pulled on the bottom hem of the jacket and said, "You guys can wrestle with broken bones and pulled muscles and shit but when it comes to getting dressed you can't even tell when your collars are bent and your jackets mussed." David and Randy chuckled at the redhead...she leaned over and lifted the jacket a little and said, "Oh yea...good butt."

David died laughing at her as he turned around to face her and said, "That was sexist." As he pulled her into his arms she said, "Like you care." David leaned down and kissed her lips softly and said, "True." Randy was looking at himself in the mirror and Rachel said, "C'mon Randall you're next...Cause you're just as mussed as this brute." Randy looked in the mirror and said, "I don't see anything..." Rachel said, "Seeing is in the eye of the beholder."

Rachel laughed as David squeezed her butt and let her walk away to help the kid. Rachel did the same thing with Randy as she did with David...Except when she lifted his jacket she said, "Hmmm...No butt...That's strange." Randy got an arrogant look on his face and said, "Some women would disagree with you." Rachel laughed and said, "No...They just know how to lie really good to you."

Randy got this defeated look on his face and said, "Stacy Keibler doesn't think so." Rachel said, "That's cause Stacy is 3 seconds from having the rest of her brain removed. Randy you could do so much better...you know that right?" Randy was putting cologne on when he looked at Rachel and said, "Yea I know...I'm just not sure who would be willing to date someone as arrogant as me...I mean I've been trying to tone it down when I'm off camera but I can't help it...It just...happens."

Rachel took Randy's wrists as she fixed his cuff links and said, "Don't worry about it too much...The perfect girl is out there for you...and believe me...she probably doesn't even realize it yet...but you have to remember one thing...be yourself...don't be Randy Orton the Legend Killing WWE superstar...Be Randy Orton the nice sweet guy from St. Louis. The one who can damn near charm the pants off of anyone, the guy whose confident in anything he does...but not so confident that your head starts leaking ego."

Randy nodded as he leaned down and kissed Rachel's cheek and said, "Thanks Rach." Rachel kissed his cheek back and said, "Go get 'em tiger." David took Rachel's hand as he led her out of the hotel and to the arena.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once they got to the arena, Ric and Paul were already in the dressing room...Rachel was greeted with soft careful hugs from Ric and Paul...Rachel sat on the couch next to David as they started going over their scripts. Paul said, "Too bad they couldn't make you our manager Rachel...How great would the 4 of us look with Rachel as out hottie manager."

Rachel laughed and said, "You're dreaming little man...There's a reason I'm a massage therapist and not a wrestler. I don't do crowds...I had to take public speaking when I was in high school...It was way too much pressure...I'd get anxiety attacks." Paul said, "From a high school class?" Rachel smiled and said, "Afraid so."

Randy said, "Wait a minute...Rachel think about it...you could do it...All managers do out there is give advice to the person she's managing...After the things you said to me at the hotel don't you think you'd be perfect for the job?" Rachel said, "That would be fine as long as I never had to step foot into a packed venue." Randy said, "You already did...you're here and they are out there."

Rachel said, "Randy...you guys...there's one thing that separates me from those people out there...it's called a brick wall...I realize were all under the same roof...but it's a different story when you walk past the wall and into a packed arena of nearly 50,000 screaming fans...And besides what would I do with my massage stuff? I was hired to be a massage therapist for you...not a manager."

Paul said, "What massage therapists don't get raises? C'mon Rachel at least think about it...Vince wouldn't mind getting someone to cover your position...and you know how long he's wanted you on the superstar payroll, as a Diva...you're not wrestling...so you can't get hurt."

Rachel looked at David and he said, "Don't look at me." Rachel said, "Oh go ahead and give me your opinion too." David chuckled and said, "I would love to have you out there with me...but it's your decision...Also...Let's make one thing clear...if you decide not to do it...were not exactly going to kick you out of here...well live with it and move on."

Rachel chewed her bottom lip as she looked around at the guys and they all nodded in agreement...She looked at Paul and said, "Can I at least think about it, while I'm on my injury leave...I don't want to have to decide right now or 3 days from now...I want to make sure I weight all the pros and cons." Paul laughed and said, "Sure...You can tell us at the PPV or the following night...or when ever you come to a decision."

Rachel smiled as she leaned her head on David's shoulder and said, "Has anyone ever told you guys that you suck." They all chuckled at the fiery red head.

Later that night, while Randy was on his date, David and Rachel were laying in bed, relaxing after a nice round of love making. Rachel had her head on his chest and was tracing his tones abs with her fingertips. David loved it when she would do that...it was just a nice way of letting him know she was there...David kissed the top of her head and said, "What are you thinking about?"

Rachel giggled as she moved around and rested her chin on his pectoral and said, "Nothing really, just trying to think of an excuse to not be your guys manager, but also think of a good one to go for it...Are you really sure you'd want me out there? I mean I don't want to be a distraction."

David kissed her lips softly and said, "You won't be a distraction...You know how focused I get before a match...I won't be disappointed if you decide against it...I promise." Rachel leaned up and said, "Okay...I'll keep thinking about it."

David wrapped his arms around her while rolling them over and capturing her lips as they started round two of love making.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-2 Weeks Later- -

It was the night of the PPV and David would be going against Mark...Rachel looked at herself in the mirror...She had sent Randy and David ahead to the arena and said she'd meet the rest of them there soon enough.

Rachel looked down she had on a black skirt that came to just barely mid-thigh, with black 2½ inch heeled knee high boots. With a white form fitting tank top that had laces at the top, with a black cardigan pulled over. She curled her red hair and it was in waves around her face and smirked at her reflection...

David had tried calling Rachel's cell phone but no answer, his match was coming up soon, and he was getting worried cause he hadn't heard from her.

There was a knock on the door as Randy walked over and opened it and as Rachel was revealed as being behind the door, Randy's jaw hit the floor as he said, "Holy Shit."

David looked over his shoulder and saw his fire color haired girlfriend standing in the door giggling at Randy. David got up and when he took in the full picture of her his jaw was nearly the next to hit the floor. Rachel turned in a circle as Paul and Ric joined the guys at the door.

Rachel said, "So do you think this is a good enough outfit for a manager of Evolution?" David said, "If not...too bad cause the only way you're taking that off is if I help you." Rachel laughed as David grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips.

Paul said, "So did you talk to Vince?" Rachel pulled away from David and said, "Yea...I already signed a contract and everything...So tonight I officially become you're guys Manager/Valet." David said, "Well...My match is up...so c'mon beautiful you're going with me first!"

Rachel smiled as David took her hand in his as they walked out...Paul, Ric and Randy all yelled good luck. David and Rachel were waiting for Evolution's music to hit and she said, "Are you nervous or scared?" David shook his head no and said, "But you are...Aren't you...Because it's Mark." Rachel nodded and said, "Not that I don't think you'll defend my honor beautifully...Just can't help but worry...even if I wasn't going out I'd still be worried."

David cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and said, "Don't worry...it's a piece of cake...I've been waiting for a month to get this SOB right where I want him...legal and in the ring...any thing goes...Vince didn't have this match scripted for a reason...and it's because he knows that after what Mark did to you...he's got an ass beating coming from me. Just don't be scared if I look insane out there."

Rachel said, "You'd never scare me...Besides I know how bad you've wanted Mark since this whole thing started...Just promise me two things." David said, "Okay name them?" Rachel smiled and said, "One...you'll be careful...and two...You'll kick his ass so bad that even hell won't have him anymore."

David said, "Okay I promise both those...as long as you make a promise for me." Rachel smiled and said, "Name it." He said, "You not remove any clothes on your body right now, without me helping later tonight." Rachel blushed...David loved that he could still get her shy side out as she kissed his lips softly and said, "You got yourself a deal."

Evolutions music cued up and David and Rachel made their way out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rachel watched as the bell rang and David stood over a bloodied and beaten Mark. They'd really taken it to each other...but in the end David was the one who was just angrier. She'd heard David threaten Mark a few times that if he came near, looked at or ever touched her again he'd kill him...

Rachel was afraid he was probably...more then likely...Telling the truth...Infact she knew he was.

She walked over to David who was trying to get his breathing under control...She touched his arm as his head snapped around and David said, "Don't touch me babe, I have blood all over me." Rachel handed him a towel she'd picked up next to the ring, knowing he'd need it. He looked like he'd been hosed down in blood.

They walked to the back and Rachel stopped walking and David noticed she wasn't next to him...He walked back and said, "What?" With unshed tears in her eyes Rachel said, "You're okay right?" She blinked once and the tears fell like a waterfall...David looked down making sure he'd had all the blood off his chest and arms, before he pulled Rachel too him.

She buried her face in his thick neck and cried...David rubbed her back and said, "C'mon Rach, I'm fine...I promised I'd be careful and I was...The only thing that hurts is my hands from hitting him so hard...C'mon baby...calm down."

Rachel finally calmed down and looked at David's glorious brown eyes and said, "You'll never know how much this all meant to me...You totally defended me tonight, you literally beat him half to death...just because he gave me a concussion." David said, "Hey...I don't care if it was you or someone else...No man should ever touch a woman out of anger or rage."

David watched as she blinked a few more tears out and hugged him as tight as she possibly could. When the pulled apart, they walked down to the dressing room...the guys were quiet and talked to Rachel while David went in and showered. When he walked out in his black dress pants and a crisp white dress shirt...He looked hot!

Rachel smirked as she watching him puff out his chest...Not that he really had to puff it out all that much and walked around all cocky.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rachel couldn't help but laugh and when he said, "Are you ready?" Rachel just nodded...hugging Randy, Ric and Paul and telling them she'd see them the following night for Raw...The three bid the couple a fare well.

Once they got back to the hotel David tossed his bag down on the floor in the bed room...Rachel walked up behind him and rubbed his shoulders and then wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. David caressed her arms and hands as she held him against her...David grabbed her hand and pulled her around to the front of his body and captured her lips.

David slowly slid the cardigan from her body...Rachel reached out as she slowly started unbuttoning David's shirt...once she got it off of him her hands slowly ran over his abs and well defined chest...David backed up and pulled her boots off, kissing her knees...then slowly unzipped her skirt and let it fall around her ankles, she was standing in front of him with panties and her tank top on...

David pushed her against the wall as they started kissing rougher...deepening the kiss more...Rachel reached down and pulled his belt off as they continued to kiss...David kicked his pants and boxer briefs away as Rachel pulled her tank top and panties off... David lifted her with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist...carried her to the bed and eased down on top of her small frame.

David slowly eased himself into her...being careful as to not hurt her...David stopped all his movements and looked at Rachel...She smiled and said, "What?"

David couldn't hold back any longer and said, "I love you."

Rachel couldn't help but let a few stray tears slide down her cheeks as she caressed his face and ran her thumb over his red lips and pulled him down for a soft kiss and said, "I love you too."

Well they were going to make love, but instead they opted to just lay there naked or not and hold each other...They could make love anytime...but finally admitting to the person you're laying in bed with that you love them...that took a little more precedence over anything else.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

-6 Months Later- -

Rachel and David had been dating for a year...and today was her 26th birthday.

Rachel rolled over and groaned suddenly realizing the shots her, David and the rest of Evolution, plus Kitty and Mark Jindrak had done the night before were now being evil to her body and head. Rachel looked over at the clock and it said 10:00 A M.

Rachel and Kitty had become great friends...Kitty had apologized profusely about her father's out burst and said he deserved everything David had given him. Mark threw in his 2 cents and said he would've done the same thing; David did, if it was Kitty in Rachel's place.

Rachel smiled as she felt a hand on her bare back and she rolled over to face her physical contactor...She smiled as his brown orbs opened and he smiled at her. Rachel said, "Something I can help you with Mr. Bautista?" David laughed as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips softly and said, "Yea, I wanted to be the first to kiss the birthday girl."

Rachel said, "I hate birthdays...they never turn out the way you want them too." David said, "Well, don't make any plans tonight; I've already got something planned." Rachel smiled a huge million dollar smile and said, "Really? Like what?" David said, "I ain't telling you so don't even give me those puppy dog eyes, you know I fall for every time."

Rachel stuck her bottom lip out as David leaned over and sucker Rachel's bottom lip into his mouth and caught her off guard for a mean lip lock...he kissed down her neck as she felt his arousal pressed into her thigh...his hot breath on her neck as he softly kissed her ear and said, "I can think of something I would like to do to you especially for your birthday."

Rachel was lost in ecstasy as she moaned out an incoherent, "What's that?" David said, "Make love to you until you pass out." Rachel pulled back and saw the smoldering look in his eyes as he slowly made his way between her thighs and slowly pushed himself into her.

Rachel was a little sore from the rough love making the night before when they were both pretty much over the legal limit of buzzed...but she didn't care...She could spend the rest of her life in David's arms and him buried inside of her, making her moan and scream his name.

A few hours later, and Rachel was draped over David's chest running her fingertips over his well defined abs. David was running his fingers through her fire colored hair and kissed the top of her head and said, "Alright, what are you thinking...You're being pretty quiet."

Rachel kissed the middle of his chest and moved around so she was looking up at him and said, "I was thinking...I haven't screamed that loud since the Tampa Bay Bucs won the Super bowl." David wouldn't help but let the laughter rumble through his chest and from the back of his throat as Rachel blushed a little.

David pulled her up to be level with him and said, "If you like I can always try to make you scream louder next time." Rachel said, "Oooo...So should we schedule this next time...or do you have a specific time and day already in mind?" David said, "Well I've got two times in mind, you can pick one, the other or both even." Rachel smiled and said, "Okay...hit me."

David kissed her lips as he pulled her up to sit straddled on his pelvis as he pushed himself inside of her and she immediately felt him starting to grow in her and David said, "Well, Maybe I'll just pick and you can come along for the ride." Rachel started slowly moving her hips on him and said, "I think I'm gonna like this birthday ride."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Once David and Rachel made it out of bed and showered, they made their way to the arena, they had a small photo shoot with Evolution and their Manager Rachel of course, and then Monday Night Raw.

Rachel was walking around back stage in a grey pin stripped skirt that came to mid-thigh with grey 2½ inch heeled knee high boots, and a Grey pin stripped button up vest that matched her skirt, and let a couple of inches of bare mid-drift show...Her hair was down hugging the curves of her body.

Rachel was going over the small script for her that night when someone bumped into her and she dropped the script...She didn't think anything about it, until a big hand held it out to give it back to her and a rough southern accented voice said, "Sorry about that."

Rachel's head snapped up as she looked into the familiar eyes of Mark Callaway as she cussed under breath not realizing it had already been 6 months, and he was off of suspension...Rachel swallowed hard and suddenly felt all her courage sinking to the bottom of her knee high boots.

Mark looked down and saw her hands physically shaking...and noticed her bottom jaw was quivering...Mark's empty hand came up in defense and he started to say something to her, when she snapped around and took off running down the hallway...'To Evolution's dressing room no doubt' Mark thought.

Mark noticed he still had her script in his hand and knew he had to go give it to her and clear the air with her and David...once he'd gone through the Anger Management classes for a month, he suddenly realized most of his anger came from drinking so much, so while attending the anger management he went to alcoholics anonymous. He wasn't cured, but he was on the road to recovery.

Mark knew that in order for him to have that kind of a physical effect on Rachel, he had to of scared the shit out of her pretty good...He just couldn't remember what he'd done to her, cause when he attacked her those months ago, he was pretty alcoholed up.

He'd gotten an ear full from his daughter about getting help and also had several talks with her boyfriend MJ, cause he'd been through the same thing cause his father was an alcoholic...so MJ was telling him how his drinking was effecting his daughters life...about how she was watching him go down in flames and as hard as she tried there was nothing she couldn't do to help him. After watching his Kitten cry about it, he finally woke up and got serious help.

David was sitting in Evolution's dressing room with Ric, Randy and Paul, when Rachel walked in and tried to act like nothing was wrong and sat next to David. He could tell immediately by how she was ringing her hands, something was wrong.

David pulled her over and could feel her body shaking and said, "Rachel what's wrong?" Rachel said, "Oh, nothing I just ran into an old friend." Randy could tell the red head was shaken and said, "Do all you're old friends scare the shit out of you?" Rachel said, "Well, when they are 6'10", 300 lbs of muscle, and have put me in the hospital once before...then yes...yes they do."

Paul cringed and said, "Shit I forgot Callaway is back...You saw him didn't you?" Rachel nodded unable to keep the tears from falling...David said, "Don't worry Rach, he's not going to hurt you ever again, I promised you he wouldn't and he won't." Paul said, "He didn't hurt you or talk to you did he?" Rachel said, "I couldn't tell you, I wasn't paying attention, I was just thinking of hauling ass."

David hugged Rachel to him as she tried to calm down.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A heavy knock came on the door as Randy got up and answered it, and as soon as he saw who it was he said, "What the fuck do you want Callaway?" Mark said, "Don't push you're luck boy...I came to see Rachel and Dave." David stood up and said, "What do you want Mark?" Rachel stood up and stood behind David and had a hold of is hand...He squeezed her hand to reassure her.

Mark walked in and put her script on the back of the couch and said, "I accidentally ran into Rachel in the hall and she dropped her script and I brought it back to her...Look, I know I'm the last person you wanted to see Rachel...I got that much from you watching the way you responded to me in the hall...I just wanted to apologize for what happened...While I was off for my suspension, I realized what a bad drinking problem I had...I'm not completely fixed, but I'm on my way...Dave, I have no hard feelings towards you...that ass kicking you gave me woke me up a little, but my daughter woke me up more. I just wanted to say that and that I was sorry about all the trouble...It won't happen again."

Dave and Mark shook hands, but Rachel remained behind David. All she did was nod to him.

Rachel was happy the rest of the night went off without any more encounters with Mark...She wasn't sure she could handle anymore. Now she was blind folded and stuffed into the front seat of the SUV with David, Paul, Stephanie, MJ, Kitty, and Randy.

Rachel said, "Have I told you guys how much you all REALLY suck?" They all started laughing at her and Randy poked his head through the seats and said, "This is the one time I can say this and not get my head knocked off by Dave...Pipe down birthday girl."

Rachel laughed as she heard David pop Randy in the shoulder and Randy grunted from it and Rachel said, "Thank you babe." Randy said, "How'd you know?" Rachel said, "Cause, you don't grunt when anyone else but David hits you." Earning another round of laughs at Randy's expense.

The SUV stopped and David got out and walked around to Rachel's side as everyone unloaded and David helped Rachel step out and Valet parking took the rental away. David kept a hold of Rachel as he led her through a door and music was playing, not loud or soft, it was just on. David stood behind her and slowly pulled the blindfold off.

Rachel's eyes focused to the dark surrounding and saw the Happy Birthday sign in the back and there were several tables decorated and as she turned around practically everyone from the company was there and all started singing happy birthday to Rachel as she blushed from the roots of her hair down to her toes.

David chuckled at her and kissed her neck and said, "Happy birthday baby." She turned around in his arms and said, "You planned this whole thing didn't you?" David smiled and said, "I did have some help...but other then that it was all my idea...You can thank me later." Rachel giggled and said, "And I bet you won't even have to remind me." David kissed her lips and said, "C'mon I want the first dance." As he took her hand and led her onto the floor.

The music enveloped them as David pulled her close to his body and whispered sweet words into her ear just to hear her intoxicating laugh.

The night was completely perfect there was dancing and drinking and great food and as the party was getting quiet, David pulled Rachel away from everyone and lead her through the hotel and out into the garden area and Rachel suddenly realized where they were.

David sat Rachel down on the concrete fountain as the colored water shot up around them...and he slowly sank to one knee in front of her...David cleared his throat and said, "You know where we are right?" Rachel smiled and nodded and said, "This is the same hotel we had our first date at." David said, "And our first kiss was right here in front of this fountain."

Rachel could feel the tears coming as she nodded and leaned over brushing her lips against David's as he said, "I brought you back here, cause this is where I fell in love with you...it's be an incredible year...and I want every year after it to be just as incredible, but it can't be that way, unless you agree to share my life with me...Rachel will you marry me?"

Rachel sat there stunned as David opened a tiny black velvet box and saw the tear drop shaped diamond; with princess cut side diamond stones on a silver band.

Rachel couldn't move...She couldn't even speak...she just nodded, as David slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and they both stood up and kissed in front of the fountain like they had a year ago with so much passion and love for each other.

Rachel couldn't have been happier as they walked back into the party and announced their engagement and got a round of hugs from everyone.

Rachel laid in David's arms that night after several hours of partying and several hours of loving making. She laid there watching as the moonlight made the diamond on her finger sparkle and shine like nothing she'd seen before. She couldn't wait to be his wife.


	24. Chapter 24

** I just had a few quick things to say...For those of you who have been giving me little ideas THANX I love em and appreciate the support...but to those who have been giving me writing tips...please don't...I've been writing since I was 15 and I'm nearly 28 now...I'm not going to change my writing style...Everything is grammatically correct and sounds the way I like it. I don't want to sound mean or anything...but once you've been writing for 13 years, it's hard to change the way you write. Every story is in the same format and the same grammar. I'm not perfect when it comes to this...But I'm not an amateur either. I have been told that Italics is hard to read...dually noted and will be changed. If I missed details on the descriptions of the wrestlers I don't mind if you let me know, cause I miss things also. Thanx for the support...Love you guys! Maxine  
**

Chapter 24

David watched as Rachel had been flipping through a bridal book, they had planned on getting married in 1 month on what other day? The day of love Valentine's Day. On their down time, they were trying to get all the wedding nonsense out of the way...The only thing Rachel was doing while on the road for house shows and Monday Night Raw was looking for a dress...

Rachel and Kitty had hit every bridal shop on the East Coast from Maine to Florida, and then New York to Chicago...the following week they'd hit up the West Coast and get all the information they needed. Rachel had since moved in with David in his Washington DC house...it was beautiful and gorgeous and he said for her to decorate it any way she wanted...She declined and said, she loved it just the way it was.

The house was a spacious 2 story brick home in the country with a huge in-ground 9 foot deep pool, and a 5 car garage. It had 1 Master bedroom and Bathroom, 3 bedrooms, 2 separate bathrooms one up stairs and one down stairs, 1 gigantic den, a semi large living room, a huge kitchen with all stainless steel appliances, which Rachel would thank David later for considering they were easy to clean, and a nice dinning room for family...

Family? Rachel hadn't discussed it with David, so she wasn't sure if he even wanted to have kids...She probably should of thought about asking him that one. They were 10 year apart in age, she was 26 and he was 36...would he want kids? Rachel kept flipping through the bridal magazine...They'd been engaged for 4 months now...And were about as happy as a pearl in a clam...Rachel couldn't almost wait to be married to David...there were a few times, she was close to just begging him to run away to Vegas and get the damn job done.

Rachel still had one detail she needed to discuss with Paul about the wedding...She tossed the magazine over on the table and said, "Paul...Can I talk with you for a minute?" David smiled...he knew what she was going to say. Paul said, "Sure kiddo...what's on your mind?" He slid forward in the chair that had his body encased in it...

Rachel moved around and sat on her knees next to him and leaned on his knee. She said, "I know this is a really big question to ask you...but I don't really know who else to ask." Paul said, "You can ask me anything we've been friends forever...You know I'll answer as honest as I can." Rachel nodded she could already feel the tears building in her eyes.

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "My dad died a year after I was married to Brian, and When I divorced him, my mother basically disowned me, because she thought I was ruining my life by not staying with him...she never realized how much he screwed around on me...and I was tired of trying to explain it...You are the closet friend that I have, that is a brother to me...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind, giving me away at mine and David's wedding?"

Paul got misty eyed, his best friend was basically asking him to stand up as her family at her wedding...Paul looked down and saw the tears rolling down Rachel's cheek and said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks he said, "Yes." Rachel said, "Really? Because if you think it's too much responsibility, you don't have to...You were the first person I met when I started working for WWE and you've been my best friend ever since...and I just can't imagine anyone else doing it."

Paul tapped on the arm of the chair and said, "I'm tapping out right now...because if you make me cry, I'll have a hell of a time getting into asshole mode in about 10 minutes for our ring promo...I'd be honored Rachel...I really would...I saw what you went through with dickhead and I know David is a good man...he can take care of you're heart and I have every confidence in him, he'll be the husband you've always needed." Rachel jumped up and hugged Paul.

A few days later, David and Rachel were walking around a sidewalk in the heart of DC, hand in hand as they were window shopping and trying to find the perfect flowers for Rachel's bouquet. Rachel suddenly stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with Brian, her ex-husband.

David squeezed her hand as he looked over and saw a man walking down the same sidewalk towards them with a very pregnant woman...David said, "Rach, you ok?" Brian said, "Hi Rachel...God you look amazing." Rachel put on a fake smiled as she said, "Brian, it's nice to see you again...This is my fiancé David Bautista...Dave this is my ex-husband Brian and I'm assuming his wife Shannon." The bubbly blonde smiled and nodded. The two men shook hands and the couples parted ways.

Rachel leaned against David and said, "That was really awkward." David said, "Tell me about it...What you ever saw in that creep he is so puny." Rachel busted out laughing and said, "I'm making up for it this time, by marrying a man who's built like a brick house." David said, "Hell yea baby...All man." Rachel laughed again as they continued with their day.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

-Valentine's Day, February 14th- -

Rachel looked herself over in the full length mirror one more time...She breathed deeply a few hundred times, trying to keep herself from passing out...She was really nervous.

Stephanie stood next to her in her brides maid dress with Kitty...Rachel looked down at her white dress it was Strapless organza A-line gown featuring a side drape with beaded metallic embroidery and a chapel train. With two inch open toed satin heels that strapped around the ankle. The veil was beaded and outlined in ribbon and flowed down the back.

Stephanie said, "Damn girl, wait until David sees you...he's gonna shit...You look so beautiful...Now you do have your vows right?" Rachel laughed and said, "Damn woman...Chill out...I got it covered."

Paul came in and was looking sharp in his tux he gave Steph a kiss and hugged Rachel carefully as he watched her pull on the white satin gloves and grabbed her bouquet of beautiful crisp white roses...Paul pulled her veil over and she took his offered arm and said, "David's gonna shit when he sees you." Rachel laughed and said, "No wonder you're married to Steph, she just said the same damn thing."

As the wedding march started Paul walked Rachel out into a church full of the WWE roster and friends...David took one look at Rachel and got misty eyed, she wouldn't let him see the dress, and now he knew why...she looked amazing...she looked like an angel...His angel.

Paul handed Rachel off to David as the Minister announced that the couple had their own vows as they turned to look at each other. Rachel noticed David had tears in his eyes...she reached up and wiped them away and winked at him and got him to smile.

Rachel said, "Today, David, I join my life to yours, not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward."

David sniffled a little and then it was his turn to wipe her tears away as he said, "Today I choose you, Rachel, to be my life partner. I promise to sleep by your side, to be the joy of your heart, the food of your soul and the best person I can be for you. I promise to laugh with you when times are good, and to suffer with you when they are bad; I promise to wash away your tears with my kisses and to hold you sweetly and gladly until our days on earth are over."

The minister had them exchange rings and pronounced them husband and wife as David leaned over and softly kissed his wife's lips...he loved the sound of that...His wife. Rachel was his wife now...Nothing could ever go wrong. Nothing would ever go wrong as long as she was by his side.

At the receptions, toasts were made, the cake was cut, love was exchanged and David took Rachel out to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Rachel looked at him with such love; he never wanted the night to end. He wrapped her in his arms as they started dancing.

Rachel said, "Can you stand some more excitement big man, or is today already enough for you?" David pulled Rachel closer and kissed her lips and said, "I can stand anything that is thrown at me today...What's on you're mind gorgeous?"

Rachel smiled and said, "I just wanted to let you know, that in about 8 months...you're gonna be a daddy." David's heart nearly exploded as he stopped and looked at her and said, "Really?" Rachel smiled with glee as she nodded and said, "Yes really."

David lifted her above his head and said, "God I love you!" Rachel laughed and said, "As I love you."

For the longest time, Rachel figured dating someone like David, who was popular and had tons of fans and just everything going for him, she'd get lost in the crowd...but as they danced in each others arms on their wedding day, Rachel knew it was the furthest thing from the truth...And now she couldn't wait to begin her life with David. He was perfect in every way.

The End.

**So that's the end of the tale of Rachel and David...I hope you thoroughly enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...I'm not big on writing sequels...but there's always a possibility that one might get formed in this insane mind of mine down the road. Thanx for the love! Maxine**


End file.
